Lights of Las Vegas
by Catness
Summary: Mary's and Danny's thoughts about each other. MD Chapter six is up... Review please...
1. Chapter one

**Lights of Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Danny...**

Mike had driven Danny around the all too familiar city that Danny loved for the last few hours that he was there for... The beautiful lights and busy traffic was always a majestic site to see, whether familiar or not. The casinos were like stars guiding the way for many tourists and townsfolk alike.

Growing up in the city had taught him about the ways of the life in Las Vegas and as a member of security he had learned all the tips and tricks of the town. Knowing everyone and them knowing him was an upside when you worked with Big Ed Deline he had decided. But what he had failed to know and realise was the feelings Mary, his child hood best friend held for him.

Not until that night in the elevator at least. It had had a major impact on his relationship with her. He hadn't realised that it was that serious before. He had just assumed it was a small crush that had developed over the period that they lived together for.

in the marines...

It was the first day he had been there and already he was in a lot of pain. They had had a practice drill it was simply hard for Danny, but he decided that he could survive. The burning desire to see Mary again fuelled his emotions and heart. Every day his only wish was to make someone proud of him and to return home to see his lovely friend... What kept him going for the main part was to look for as long as he could every night at the pictures of Mary he had taken.

It had been two or three months of intense work and the desire of his love had become almost unbearable... all he could do at night was lie awake thinking about her. He noticed that most of the men in his platoon were doing the same thing. Bruises and scrapes upon his body were becoming worse after each day and after a particularly harsh day he returned to camp to find out he and the rest of his platoon would be shipped back.

**Mary...**

As Mary looked out over the bright lights of the Las Vegas sky she wondered why she bothered to come up here... Yet again she was standing on the roof of the Montecito while she thought... Big Ed didn't seem to mind... Personally Mary thought that he was too worried about the safe return of his protégé; Danny McCoy. Mary was worried herself of course, but she knew that whatever trouble her childhood friend got himself into he was likely to fix it as soon as possible...

She had cried a lot during the past few months after Danny had left... she was worried she'd never see him again... even though she had known him for a very long time she doubted that even he was indestructible...

Everything reminded her of Danny... Whenever she saw Mike driving his car she felt the urge to burst out in tears. Ed walking the floor of the casino reminded her of how Danny used to and it was worse when she was hanging out with Delinda and the rest of the girls as they constantly talked about what might be happening with him...

She sighed and then felt a rain drop upon her bare shoulder and decided it was time to head home. As she drove herself to her small one story house in the suburbs she wondered whether Danny was doing alright.

The last time he had left for the marines she had begun to date Luis Perez as a sort of relief for when she thought about him. She had not dated anyone this time due to Danny's reaction when he had found out last time. He had looked very upset and jealous when she had left him standing in the casino...

The night before he has left she had admitted her feelings to him once again. But as unlike last time this time he didn't admit them back. It hurt her to know that he had once said that and done nothing to further the relationship...

As she entered the small house she noticed a card on the doormat along with a single red rose. She gently picked the pair up and sighed. It was the sort of thing Danny would do. She opened the card and surveyed the writing...

"_Dear Mary,_

_Meet me at the Che Pier at 8 O' clock on the 13th of September..._

_From your Secret Admirer..."_

She gently closed the card... and looked at the time and date... it was tomorrow but she'd never be able to get ready with a dress! The 'Che Pier' was one of the mot elite restaurants in Las Vegas, a five star that offered the best food around. It was a place that charged about a months pay for a glass of water. She wondered who might be the admirer...

She decided to go out and buy herself a dress tomorrow- her day off...

Che Pier, next day, 8 O' clock

Delinda had graciously agreed to go dress shopping with her, but not without the surrender of valued information- who he was, etc... after making a brief surrender of all she knew they left, when she returned home, Mary had bought a beautiful white silk dress and matching diamond earrings, along with anything else Delinda could con her into buying for her date.

Mary cringed in the seat as she mentally fought... she knew Danny would be very upset if he knew what she was doing... her mental thoughts had allowed Delinda and the rest of the girls to on her into coming but she was, at the exact moment regretting it...

"Mary?"

The familiar voice said and she felt a hand on her shoulder... she turned...

"Luis...?"


	2. Chapter two

Okies... when I started to write this I didn't expect it to be this long... so here is chapter two.

**Lights of Las Vegas**

By Cat

Chapter two

**Mary...**

"Mary?"

The familiar voice said and she felt a hand on her shoulder... she turned...

"Luis...?"

The look of surprise on Mary's face was to say the least very scary. In fact, at the moment she was scared, Mary had been hoping that it was no-one Danny knew... but that was a little un-realistic as he knew everyone and everyone knew him. But did it have to be Luis Perez? One of Danny's best friends...?

Danny had been really jealous the last time and had even refused to talk to her for a few nights. She knew that Danny wouldn't hurt her physically but he would probably hate her for the rest of their lives! She was very scared of something like that happening as she did love him despite every thing that had happened between them.

"What are you doing here?" Luis asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." Mary replied hoping that he wouldn't tell Danny if it wasn't him.

"Well, I'd like you to meet my fiancé; Jennifer. Jennifer this is Mary." He said gesturing to the beautiful blond hanging on his arm. She was slightly shorter than Luis with brown eyes and most likely a hooker or a stripper from the way she was acting.

They both said their hellos and Luis and Jennifer walked over to a table in the back of the restaurant. Mary watched them from my table for a few moments. They acted really well together... or at least Luis did, she was acting as if she was only in it for either the sex or the money, Mary figured that it was probably the latter.

Mary looked around at the tables. Every table had a woman hanging like a love sick puppy on their husband or boyfriends' arm. Mary felt lonely; she once again wondered why she was here. Danny would be upset, she would be upset and it was all tears all around. She felt stupid for coming. it was only five more minutes until 'her admirer' would be here. She knew she'd regret it!

**Danny...**

The lights of Las Vegas came into view as the plane neared the majestic city Danny loved so much. It was the morning of the thirteenth of September. He wondered if anything had changed while he was gone.

The beautiful lights of the casinos made Danny feel like home, and from the air he spotted Montecito, a site Danny had always loved to see! His friends at the Montecito were like family to him. And thinking of family, he wondered if his father complied with him about finding a lady friend, his father had never really spent all that much time with him after his mother had died and it had become near to nothing when he left for the marines.

He first visited his house to have a shower, change, and have a nap, etc... After what Danny called a "short" nap- which in reality lasted eight or nine hours- he visited Mike at home to see if he could manage to pry his car away. Okay, so in reality he waited for an hour for his cab to arrive and then he went to see Mike.

After retrieving his car he drove home to catch a bite to eat, sleep for a few more hours and all the things a male like himself would do.

After much consideration he visited his father at the new work site, they had been building some new houses just off the Boulevard. He entered the site and his father had a look of great surprise mixed with great happiness. He embraced his son in a tight hug and Danny winced in slight pain but it went un-noticed to his father. To his great excitement his father had in fact found himself a good lady friend, whom he was going to meet when he went over to Sunday dinner that particular weekend.

During their chat they discussed what had been going on with each other while Danny was away and too his surprise almost nothing had happened to his father in changes. Danny told his father about how he had found most of the training and fighting hard and painful and how he missed everyone, he mentioned about himself missing Mary the most too. To Danny's great surprise his father nodded.

"And how is she?" His father asked gently.

"I haven't seen her yet," Danny replied somewhat awkwardly. Truth be told, he hadn't seen her yet. He was still trying to figure out what to say.

**Mary...**

Mary had become a wreck in the few minutes to wait for her admirer. It was tearing her up inside. If she left then she wouldn't find out who it was and if she stayed Danny and her both would get upset- her being upset because of Danny being upset...

She looked down at her fingernails, she never really cared about them but at this particular moment she would as not to worry about who came in the door in the next few seconds.

The dark-browned male walked across the floor of the restaurant and their eyes met, his greenish brown eyes looked spectacular to her after all this time. His new goatee made him look more mature than she had ever seen him and his smile made butterflies fly around her stomach as they had always done when she had seen his smile.

He sat down at the table as if he had not a care in the world except to see her, which was in fact true on his part.

"Hello," his husky voice said and his eyes twinkled with delight as they met hers'.

"Danny..." She whispered quietly...

After dinner they walked to an old park where they used to play as kids.

"Mary... could I ask you something...?" He said gently.

"Sure..." She become curious to how secretive he was at the moment.

Curious that is until he squatted on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket...

"I love you Mary Connell, I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter three

**Lights of Las Vegas**

By Cat

_- Curious that is until he squatted on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket..._

_"I love you Mary Connell, I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?"-_

**Danny...**

I hoped that the answer would be a 'yes...' I admit that I haven't exactly treated her right ever since the day we met... but I will start. I have been thinking about it in the marines... Gazing at nothing but her picture for hours on end made me realize what an idiot I had been to her. She was there when no-one else had been. She had pulled me and my father both from sadness after my mother's death. Even though my father still thought about her, Mary's speech of her being "in a better place" had saved him from massive guilt. He still thinks about my mother and I know he pines for her and has done after her death... but who wouldn't? Danny thought sadly. Danny truly loved Mary and vice versa but Danny had never been there for her and he was slightly fearful for this. His reaction to feelings for each other was that of typical males but now he regretted that he was the one not to take an extra step and extra inches here and there.

**Mary...**

He's always been my friend... whenever we argued or fought he always came back at the blink of an eye. Especially when I've needed help. Even when I once told him I hated him. He didn't even question my angered comment. He's protected me against the school bully, my father and a lot of other people who have tried to hurt me. He's a great friend; he would also make a good husband. Mary's thoughts were obvious to Danny. He knew she was thinking about their past together. Mary's thoughts turned to their relationship. She wanted to take the next step; Danny was giving her that chance. The love for Danny had all but shrunk over the years. A younger version of her had always wanted five kids, ten dogs and a house surrounded by a white picket fence. Now all she wanted was to be with her love- her childhood friend, Danny McCoy.

"Yes, Danny McCoy, I will marry you..." The decision was Mary's first sign of happiness during the evening and ever since Danny had returned. Of course there had been the fact that Danny had been busy with his thoughts on how to pop the question.

Danny smiled, slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. The slight wind blew and Danny brushed the Mary's hair away from her face. The brown curls slipped easily behind her ears and Danny leant forward and kissed Mary. It was a kiss of passion and intense love, not unlike his feelings for Mary.

next day

They had not yet decided how to tell their colleagues or when. But the decision was to tell Danny's father first. Mary had not seen Danny's father ever since the day before Danny left for the marines. She had assumed he had been doing well, but she wasn't sure. I'm sure he hasn't done anything stupid while Danny was in the marines... There have been some rumours about marines getting killed. Mary thought with worry.

The road trip to Danny's father's job site was an enjoyable one and Danny's father walked over from one of the machines. His smile was that of happiness as he saw the couple, arm in arm.

"Hello Danny, Mary." He said nodding at the pair. Mary's worries were soon gone when she saw the smile.

"Hi Dad." Danny greeted his father with a nod. "I was wondering. Could Mary tag along for dinner on Sunday?"

"Of course!"

Sunday, dinner at Larry McCoy's

Danny parked in the driveway of his father's and kissed Mary on the cheek. They got out of Danny's yellow and black car and walked to the door where Danny's father was waiting. They greeted each other and went inside. Danny and Mary were ushered into the living room, where there stood a beautiful blond-haired, female. She had brown eyes and was recognized by Mary at an instant.

"I'd like both of you to meet my fiancée Jennifer." Danny's father said proudly. "Jennifer, this is my son; Danny and his friend Mary."

Mary's thoughts turned to that of confusion. Mary's eyes met Jennifer's and Mary's smile exceeded the point of 'gentle.' It went to the point of "Evil" before Danny noticed this and his eyes tried to question Mary's to no reply.

Getting still no reply he looked at his feet and squeezed Mary's hand only to have his hand squeezed back. "Well, I'd like to announce to you that Mary and I have decided to get married." He smiled pathetically at his shoes before lifting his head and turning to his father, almost as if to look for permission.

His father looked thoughtful. Danny hoped that he would approve, he had seemed as if he wanted Danny to ask her the other day... The eyes of Danny's father were downcast and his smile turned to a polite, almost forced grimace. His hopes for his son looked like they had just crashed.

**Larry McCoy...**

I enjoyed Mary's company while she was living with me and Danny; she was one of the main reasons that Danny stayed alive after his mother's death. He had been sad for a few months after the incident and frankly I feared that he would try suicide. He loved Mary then and he still does but I knew he did but I can't help but worry if something happens to Mary. His love for the woman had surpassed the barrier he had built once his mother had died and it had drawn him into the marines for fear of her life. But that didn't mean he didn't love her! Right? Danny's father's thoughts were drawing to a close.

"Congratulations!" Danny's father's smile lit up again. His gentle eyes met his son's and they smiled at each other for a moment before each male looked away. "So why don't we have dinner now then..."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter four

AN: Hello. Sorry that I haven't updated for a little while. But I have been slightly busy.

* * *

**Lights of Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Mary...**

Dinner with Danny, his father and his fiancée had passed virtually uneventful. If by event, you mean occasional "so how have you been?" Then it would be very eventful. Mary had been fidgeting all through the event. Her desire to tell Danny about Jennifer was enormous. Though, her heart said differently. Danny's father had been great to her! He was nice, generous, and he was a brilliant father to Danny. He had been like a second father to her, taken her in whenever she needed to have time away from her father and had taken her in fully when the police got involved. He had taken it harshly when Danny's mother had died and she did not want him to take it harshly upon finding out that this... thing... was doing a double marriage. Mary wondered if Jennifer was actually going to marry both Danny's father and Luis...

But anyway, this story is about Danny and Mary. Mary and Danny had been glancing at each other over the table and smiling at each other all night.

"So have you decided a date for your big event?" Jennifer asked. The glare she gave Mary was enough to shut Mary up for that moment.

"Not yet no." Danny replied. He did not seem to notice the glare Jennifer had shot Mary. If he had noticed then he did not say anything. He seemed far more interested in his thoughts...

**Danny...**

She seems thoughtful tonight. Danny thought as he watched his fiancée carefully. I do not think she likes Jennifer much. And the glare Jennifer just gave Mary... If looks could kill then I think that they may have killed each other off when we walked through the door. To be truthful, I do not exactly like her either. She seems like a suspicious character to me. But I suppose that if she makes my father happy then I'm happy for them.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Mary kicking him under the table. He looked around. No-one seemed to be staring so he didn't think it was important. He looked at Mary who had her head tilted somewhat. Danny took this as an 'I want to get out of here as soon as I can' sort of gesture. He ignored it for that moment.

After dinner, they had cleaned the table and were having coffee in the living room. Danny had always hoped that he and his father would spend more time together to catch up. But now that he and his father were spending time, he could not think of anything to say.

Danny looked at Mary. She was making that head gesture towards the side again. Danny decided that she was right.

"Well anyway," Danny began, "I think that it's about time for Mary and me to leave." He and Mary stood up. "Thankyou for dinner and coffee." He said gratefully to his father and Jennifer, who also stood.

**.::At home::.**

Danny had been staying at Mary's house recently. They had planned to move into Danny's house after the wedding because there was more space, etc... Danny and Mary entered and went into separate rooms until Danny walked into the kitchen where Mary was unpacking the bag from the seven/ eleven where they had stopped for a few minutes.

"So why did you want to leave so early?" He asked her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently. He pulled some hair back and placed it behind her ear.

"I just felt tired." Mary said quietly as she placed an item or two in the fridge.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor or anything? You have been tired for the past few days..." Danny enquired caringly.

"No." Mary said as she shook her head violently. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"You go to bed." Danny said gently. ""I'll put these away." He gestured to the bags. "I have a little work to do anyway."

"Okay..." She said as Danny kissed her on the forehead gently. She left a minute later.

"Love you!" She called out behind her.

"Love you too!" Danny called back.

_TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_

AN: I have been busy with school work recently and am currently writing several fics and I won't be able to update this one for a short while... but I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter Five

* * *

AN: Umm... here is the next chapter but I will not be posting any more unless I do not get anymore reviews.

* * *

**Lights of Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Chapter: five**

**Mary...**

I don't know if I should tell him. It seems to be the right thing to do, as it does not to. Mary thought as she changed into her night dress. I wonder what Jennifer could be up to though. It seems very suspicious. Probably for the money. Why Luis and Danny's father though? Could it just be a coincidence? Or is I something to get back at Danny... or Ed... Mary sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She looked out the window silently before looking at the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

She closed her eyes for a moment and stretched. A few moments later Danny entered. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling the covers over her and looking at her for a minute. He studied her features; her lips, her hair and her closed eyes. When they were open they were a brilliant shade of brown, when they were closed Danny could only stare at what might be hiding behind the eyelids. Mary's eyes were Danny's favourite feature, a few male friends had always insinuated otherwise but Danny knew that they were only joking. He smiled gently as he sat down on the bed next to her and took hold of her hand.

Suddenly a crash of glass and spray of bullets entered the room. Mary screamed awake and sat up as Danny's limp body fell on her. More bullets suddenly entered the room and she ducked behind the other side of the bed, dragging with her the body of her lover.

"Danny..." She whispered quietly a she gently shook him.

"Mary..." Danny whispered in a raspy voice as he opened his eyes slightly.

"It's gonna be okay." Mary whispered as she brushed his hair away, leaving a brief trail of blood across his face. She began to sob.

"Hey..." Danny whispered back. "Of course it's going to be okay." He sat up briefly as the bullets stopped. "Call the police." Danny said as he reached for his mobile phone. He leaned against the bed and covered his wounds with a blanket Mary had just pulled from the closet.

"Yeah. I need an ambulance here as soon as possible. Yeah, shot." Mary said as calmly as she could. She looked down at her fiancé before gasping as she saw his closed eyes. She through the phone to the side.

"Hello? Hello?" The operator's voice called through the phone. "Are you still there?!"

"Danny..." She said gently with a slight shake. "Danny!" She cried as she began to sob over his body. "Danny! Please wake up!" Her muffled voice sounded through the blanket that covered his wounds.

Sirens were heard in the distance while Mary cried upon her lover's body. This was how the rescue and ambulance crew found her. This was how she remained until she was pried away from his body.

_TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_

AN: This story will not be continued unless I get reviews.


	6. Chapter six

AN: Review please.

* * *

_- Sirens were heard in the distance while Mary cried upon her lover's body. This was how the rescue and ambulance crew found her. This was how she remained until she was pried away from his body.-_

**Lights of Las Vegas**

By Cat

**Chapter: five**

**Mary...**

Mary sobbed in the plastic chair in the waiting room. Her knees hugged up to her chest. Ed sat next to her and patted her back. He hugged her after a moment. Despite the fact that she was covered in so much of Danny's blood.

"Hey, Danny is strong." Ed whispered gently. "He'll make it through. He'll recover."

Suddenly a bang filled the room and Larry McCoy and his wife-to-be ran through the door with worry plastered upon their faces. Or at least Larry's face had a look of worry, Mary, nor Ed, was able to tell what the look on Jennifer's face was. It seemed to be a mixture of happiness and utter confusion.

After a couple of hours, a doctor came out of a door leading to the emergency room with a grave look on his face.

"Ms McCoy?" He asked as he looked around the room at the many family members and friends of Danny.

"Um, it's Connell." Mary corrected the doctor in a barely inaudible voice. She stood up quietly and looked at the doctor with a sympathetic look meant for Danny.

The doctor looked at the blood covered girl who had just stood up. She was very tearful and streaks of mascara and dirt covered her face. The doctor mentally sighed, everyday he had hundreds of wives and girlfriends claim the dead bodies of their partners and he usually had the bad news of telling them. He had the terrible job of telling hundreds of partners that their lover was in very bad shape and would not likely survive the trauma.

"Well, Ms Connell." The doctor said taking a deep breath; it was never easy to break the news to the victims' acquaintances. "Mr McCoy has suffered major injuries; he was shot a total of three times. Only one of them was fatal though. He was hit by the bullets once in the leg, the second time in the arm. He was then shot in the spine, which only just missed the spinal cord. It may have missed the spinal cord but sometimes during such cases it may have because some trauma to the spinal cord which sometimes leads to the victims becoming paralysed. At the very least he will have to remain in hospital for a month or so, under our supervision and then in bed for another couple of weeks."

Mary looked away with a frightened look. Danny had suffered many injuries throughout his life, some as minimal as scratches and cuts and he had also been shot multiple times before. He had always recovered though. He had always hated hospitals though, he hated them because of their blatant disregard for taking care of his mother when she was ill. Danny hadn't exactly been the most trusting person when he was younger, even later in life he hadn't really trusted many people.

Mary knew Danny would be upset when and if he woke up. If he became paralysed Mary didn't even know how upset he would be! Danny had always loved to run about and have fun, he often complained about having to walk around and chase after criminals and people who put the casino to harm but he'd rather be out and about than sitting at a desk.

"So will he be paralysed?" Ed asked, breaking the silence among the group.

The doctor took a brief look at the notepad he held and took a deep breath. "There is a fifty percent possibility that he may be paralysed. We will have to do a few some exams and we need to wait for young Mr McCoy to wake up to find out." The doctor looked at his notes once more before looking around at the crowd. "He's fine at the moment, it will be a little while before the effects of the anaesthetics wear out."

"May I see him?" Mary asked a little tentatively. The room went silent for a moment and the group looked at her.

The doctor looked at her for a moment, studying her. She seemed like the average housewife that he mistook her for at the beginning of the conversation. "Yes, follow me." The doctor said to her and led her to a room at the end of a hallway.

Mary entered the room cautiously and sat down in a chair next to Danny's bed. Taking his hand, she hugged it to her and began to sob. "Oh god, Danny!" She cried. "I love you so much!"

_TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_

AN: Sorries that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with the transcript for my site and many other things... I'm gonna do the next chapter for "Turn back Time" next...


End file.
